Naval Base in Peace (oneshot)
by mephistoevisu
Summary: This is my very first story publish in this very internet. Give me your best opinion, comments, and even hating comments as possible.


**KanColle Fanfiction**

"A lot of mysteries whether its outside from the vast sky to the bottomless pit of the sea remains. Same goes to the shipgirls. How they made? How they do it? A questions that remain unanswered. But there's only one thing, a raging war alongside the shipgirls and the abyssal came upon. A lot of blood spewing, a lot of people death, and a lot of shipgirls sunk, but only one thing they had in mind, victory."

That's what it stated in one of the certain book that Admiral Saika read, admiral only manage to sigh after he read the book as he glanced out the window behind his back.

"The sky seems so bright as usual." Admiral Saika murmurs as someone knocking the door, awaiting to permitted to enter. "Enter."

As the door open, the admiral put his book beneath the desk giving them to command the orders given by his superior. There lies a girl standing in front of him wearing a short kimono with a bow on her neck, saluting their admiral.

"Admiral, I come giving you a report for today!" She handed the report on the desk as he nodded in agreement. "Awaiting for your orders as usual Admiral."

"Great work out there, ladies." Admiral Saika began lighting up his pipe and take a deep breath, a smoke began fleeting inside the room. "How's your fleet going on, Haruna?"

"Ah, yes. Our fleet is fine." She spoke happily. "And there's no damage caused by the abyssal either. Should I make a tea?"

"No need, my dear. Take a seat first." Haruna decide to take a seat on the sofa. As the admiral began to stare the outside, watching the surroundings outside. "The sea sure is in peace today as usual."

"Is there something wrong, admiral?" Haruna questioned, puzzled by his emotionless expression. Admiral let out a long sigh. "If there is a problem, I might can help."

"No, there's nothing. And besides, is there anything you might want to do? I thought you should go hang out with your dear sisters over there." Admiral Saika pointed out where her sisters are from the window.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Haruna surprise, she quickly gave admiral a salute, waiting for permission to dismissed from his office. "Permission to dismissed sir!"

"Go ahead." Said the admiral, just when Haruna went outside from his door, he stopped her for a second. "Good work, as usual Haruna." She nodded, closing the door.

Admiral Saika keep standing infront of his window as he keeps smoking his long pipe. He reminisces his recent great war during an event where countless of admirals joining the battle, including him too.

"… A peaceful day, huh…?" He murmurs as he opens his locket inside his pocket. Appeared to be a picture of his hard earned medal. "How many years has it been…"

A pain, tragedy alongside his crewmate during the golden age of war came upon begin two years ago, where he must involve in commanding his fleets. Suspicious liquid, darken blood and mud stains his uniform ignored, in order to follow his one and only command.

"VICTORY! OR VALHALLA!" Admiral Saika shout to his fleets and his crewmates. The shipgirl push ahead to the battlegrounds with salt and wound across their body. But showing a face of bravery, earning themselves their own survival in the heavy wave across the sea.

There, a woman wearing geta, a heavy and massive weaponry on her behind alongside the bridge on her head is shooting aimlessly due to limited surroundings.

"For my sister sake… FIRE!" A massive 35.6cm fired with heavy firepower across the horizon, the target hit and massive explosion occurred. "Target hit!"

"Yamashiro! Try not to attack carelessly during this night!" Admiral seems worried to one of his shipgirls for firing even though the night is quite dark. "But good job anyway!" The commander gives a further command by signalling them with his hand.

"Armoured Carrier, Taihou, deploying the Tenzan!" Taihou launch her torpedo bomber plane and launching their countless torpedo across the horizon, creating several detonation and abyssal sinks due to the multiple hits. "Target hit! Retreating the plane now."

"I guess we can make home after this." Said Shigure, one of the destroyer joining the main fleet with her friend, Yuudachi. "I might want to take a bath after this."

"Same goes to me, poi!" Taking pride of her armaments. "My uniform is tattered and torn because of them, poi." Yuudachi seems to be a little bit annoyed, and she began to sulk.

Just then, a large explosion came near the fleet, as soon they became careless.

"What's with that!?" Fusou shocked by the explosion. "Is that enemy attacking!?" Another explosion occurred near them again.

"Admiral! We need to retreat!" Shout Taihou began to standing by her gun.

As soon as the admiral began to panic, everything goes blank. He didn't know what to do. The plan failed. To make things worse, his attack seems to be the last bullet for the fleets.

"Re-… Retreat… Retreat now!" Admiral become scared by the attack, the explosion came once again, and it hit Yamashiro badly, causing damage on her main battery. "Yamashiro!"

"Admiral! I'm badly damaged!" Yamashiro dragging her feet pretty badly, unable to stand up properly. "I'm stuck!"

There, his mind going blank again, reminiscing the past of his grandfather wise words to him back when he was young.

"In this age, you as a young lad must protect the weak. Let alone if the women got hurt even just a little, rise up, Saika!" said his grandfather.

He began to gain his consciousness, he decides to jump down from the sea and began swimming. The fleet shocked by their admiral decisions.

"Admiral!" The fleet shout at him, they began take a detour in order to save their admiral. "No, admiral! You can't do this!"

"Retreat I said! That's an order!" The admiral pissed by his fleet. "I can't bear seeing you guys sinking! Go away, now!" The admiral grabbing his knife from his waist and began swimming to save his shipgirl, Yamashiro.

"No! Admiral, please go! Leave me be. I'll hold them back!" Yamashiro cried, begging for fight until her last breath. "Admiral, no!"

Admiral Saika began cutting the rope that has been tied causing Yamashiro stuck, a lot of explosion near them causing a mild concussion. Admiral annoyed by it, and began ignored them initially.

Yamashiro recognised that she now can retreat, and began to stand up as she moving. Surprised by her admiral ability to save her even in this current dire situation. She grabs her battered battery and decides to follow her admiral's orders.

"Go!" Shout the admiral. "Retreat to the base! Now!" The admiral swimming while they already far away.

"Admiral! Look out!" Shigure shout to him as the bullet appeared shooting directly from him. "No!"

"Admiral! NO!"

A loud explosion occurred near him, the admiral faints, not knowing what happen to him. He can't swim anymore, he's too tired, and it's too comprehend the war.

A couple days later, the admiral woke up, he was bandaged all over the place. His face, his arm, his body, his leg. He can't recall what happening to him. He stares at the ceiling, trying to catch up of what happen to him that he lost his memory?

Suddenly, a several admirals came inside seeing their friend, who stuck at the hospital.

"Saika, old friend." One of the admiral salute him. "It's good that you came to."

"What happen…?" He attempts to speak, but he only manages to speak in coarse voice. "Where is my fleet?"

"They're fine, admiral." He smiled, showing his prowess to his friend, Saika. "They're fine."

"In WHAT way they fine!?" Saika try to grab his friend's collars. Showing dominance. "I kill you if I find out that my ship is sunk!"

"Calm down, lad." He held Saika's shoulder. "They have gone undergo repairs. They'll be coming here by any minutes."

Saika stunned by his words, unable to understand what he means. He sacrifices everything in order to save his dear shipgirls, he's willing sacrifice everything he has. Even if it cost his life. And then, Saika relieve a long sigh.

"What're you going to do, lad?"

"Taking breaks. I might be taking a long vacation…" Saika staring at the ceiling again.

"Who will keep them under control?"

The question ignored as he realised that Saika was sleeping. He smiled, and place an honour medal on top of his chest. He knows his friend the best, as he decides to salute him for the last time, leaving him alone in his room.

"Congratulations, Saika. You've just earned yourself a medal of honour." He chuckled. "I guess it's time for me to take apart from myself. I can't bear this pain anymore, lad."

The mysterious admiral began to open his uniform and his cap and leave on the empty chair, several badge and medal is on his uniform. He began to disappeared without a trace.

"I guess, this is the end of the event, lads?"

Yes, that's the memory he remembers when he was fighting for his might just for saving a shipgirl. An immense of pain he dared himself, he even bloodied his hands for it, he sacrifices everything in order to save his dear girls. To him, protecting them is his noble calls. It's just war trying to distract him. But a question suddenly emerged on his head.

"Who are you, admiral?" He asked. Unable to recall his friend. The mystery of his friend thickens.

This is my very first fanfiction of me and my dedicated friend whom died from his long battle with his cancer. I'm trying to characterised myself and my long lost friend, we play KanColle together. Aleister Kevin, may you rest in peace. (R.I.P Aleister Kevin, 1996-2016)

p/s – my English is bad, and my grammar sucks. I'm sorry. English is my second language after all.


End file.
